


Decisions, Decisions

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: Jon comes home to find out Sansa has some news and it may not be the best news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a Tumblr prompt.
> 
> Jon and Sansa have unprotected sex for the first time.
> 
> I decided to flip the script a little and add some humor with some fluffy stuff.

There was no question.  The answer was sitting right in front of her in the form of two blue lines on the pregnancy test she had taken ten minutes earlier.

_How the fuck did this happen?_

They had been so careful.  Never once had they had unprotected sex in the year since she had given him her virginity.  Not once.  She had tried to go on the pill but within a few days of starting the medication, it made her so sick that both of them realized it wasn’t an option so they had opted to stick with condoms and they never took any chances.  Clearly it wasn’t a good game plan.

_Oh my God.  How am I going to tell Jon?  He’s going to freak out!  What about my parents?  Oh my God!  Oh my God!  Oh my God!_

Her parents had allowed them to go off to college together six months earlier with the understanding that they were to make their studies a priority rather than each other.  Her Dad had sat both of them down before they left to give them “the talk.”  Sansa couldn’t be sure but she suspected her Dad knew her and Jon had already had sex.  Her Mother knew after reading a naughty text Jon had sent her, detailing some of the highlights of their activities the previous evening.  She wasn’t sure if her Mom had told her Dad about it but if she had, her Dad certainly wasn’t willing to speak on it.  It didn’t surprise her though, she wouldn’t expect him to let the words pass his lips.

Bringing her thoughts back to the moment, she looked back at the stick sitting on the counter.  Her heart was still beating so hard she was sure it was rattling her ribs.  She heard the front door open and the sound of a bag hitting the tile floor.

“Sansa?” Jon yelled out.  “You home?”

Her mind raced, she looked at the stick and then up to the open bathroom door.  Before she had a chance to move, Jon walked past the door, stopped and taking a step back when he realized she was sitting on the toilet, her eyes red.

“San?  What’s wrong?” he asked concerned.  “You’ve been crying.”

“Um,” she stumbled.  “I have to tell you something.”

He stepped into the bathroom, his attention being brought to the little white stick on the counter.  He focused on it for a few seconds, his eyebrows knitted together and she could see the realization dawn on him when his eyes went wide.

“Oh,” he said.  “Well, that’s not good.”

Jon sat on the edge of the tub, his legs just a few inches from hers.  He looked at her, waiting to speak.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.  “I fucked up.”

“What?” Jon was taken aback by her apology.  “No sweetheart, you didn’t fuck up.  We totally did though.”  He chuckled lightly.  “So what are you thinking?  I mean….what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know!  We can’t have a baby!  We’re too young!  Our parents are going to freak out!”

Sansa didn’t know what to make of Jon.  He was too calm.  Too collected.  He was acting as if she had just told him she had burned dinner, not that their entire lives were fucked up and their futures ruined.

“I’m sure our parents are going to freak out but that’s an issue for another day.  We need to figure out what we’re going to do before we deal with that.  And obviously we can have a baby. We managed that without even trying.”  He smiled, hoping to reassure her.  “We’re young but so were our parents.  We are still going to have great lives, we just have to rearrange a few things.”

“We’re going to have to drop out of school,” she said.  The tears came then, quick and heavy.  “I’ll have an abortion.  We can’t risk you not graduating.”

“Sansa…please.  I’m going to go with whatever you want but I’d rather we discuss this and decide what we are going to do without making our choices out of fear.”

“Our parents aren’t going to allow this Jon.  You know that,” she said.

“Our parents don’t really have a choice,” he said.  “We are adults.  Very stupid adults but adults nonetheless.  This is our child and we make the decisions for our family.  I can’t tell you what to do, and I’ll support you in your choice but if I’m being honest, I want to keep this baby.”

“You want to have this baby?”  Sansa was surprised by how Jon was reacting to the news.

“Yeah.  I kind of like the idea of a little one with your red hair and blue eyes.  And if I’m going to have a kid, I can’t imagine anyone I’d want more as its Mother than you.”

“Jon…”

“Seriously.  I didn’t have a Mom.  At least my child will have the best one I could accidentally knock up,” Jon said.  He laughed before his face turned serious.  “Look.  This isn’t the best situation to bring a kid into but we aren’t the first and we won’t be the last.  If we stick together, I honestly believe we can do this.”

“What are we going to tell our parents?” she asked.

“Do we have to tell them?  I bet we could get away with inviting them to the kid’s high school graduation,” he joked.

“Jon!”

“We’re going to tell them that we’re pregnant.  It’s pretty cut and dry.  And then we are going to present our game plan to them so they know that we have considered all options and made our decision after figuring out how we were going to pull this off.”

“What about school?” Sansa asked.  “I’m going to have to drop out.”

“I won’t allow it Sansa.  Kids are expensive.  We both need our education,” he said.  “I’ve seen the daycare at the school.  If we alternate our class schedule, we can swap the baby and only need to use the daycare in emergencies.  Our tuition and rent is already covered through our scholarships so we only need to worry about things like formula, diapers, and clothes.  I can even add the baby to my medical insurance.”

“I could breastfeed to save money,” Sansa offered.

“Awesome.  Then we only have to worry about feeding you.  Though for a skinny little thing, you are still expensive to feed.”

Sansa smacked his arm.

“But otherwise.” His face softened.  “How are you feeling?”

“Fine I guess.  My boobs are sore as hell,” she said.  “I just can’t figure out how we ended up pregnant.  We were so careful.”

“We were relying on a plastic bag on my cock to prevent spawning another human being,” Jon said.  “And we fuck like rabbits these days.  Really, it wasn’t if, it was when this was going to happen.”

“So much for sex ed eh?” Sansa managed to smile for the first time since finding out she was pregnant.

“No shit,” Jon said.  “So, since we’ve established it isn’t the end of the world, can we leave the bathroom now?”

“We still haven’t figured out how we’re going to tell our parents,” she said.

Jon took his phone out of his pocket and began typing away.

‘Robb…How would someone tell your Dad that they got their daughter pregnant?  Asking for a friend.’ Send.

“What did you just do Jon?” Sansa demanded standing up. She grabbed his phone and read the text message.  “Oh my God!  You told Robb I’m pregnant!”

“No,” Jon said through giggles.  “I told your Dad.”

Sansa looked and realized Jon had sent that text to her Father.  “Holy shit Jon!  He’s going to freak the fuck out!”

“Of course he is but once he calms down, he’s going to think this is funny.”  Jon stood up and grabbed her around the waist to pull her to him.  “If you think about it, he was going to lose his shit anyway.  This way he’ll have a memorable story to tell about the day he found he was going to be a Grandpa.  And we just won’t tell him it was an intentional mistake text.”

“I can’t believe you did that!”

“Wait for it….” Jon held his hand up.  “Wait for it…..” Sansa’s phone rang.  “You want me to get that?”

“Asshole,” she said.  She tried to pry herself out of Jon’s arms but he held onto her tighter.

“Let’s not answer it right now,” Jon said.  “We have plenty of time to get bitched out.  I have a better idea.”

“And what is that?” Sansa asked.

“I was just thinking.” A wicked smile spread across his face.  “Since we have already done the worst we can do, how about we make it worth it?”

“I don’t follow,” she said.

Jon took her hand and pulled her down the hallway towards their bedroom.  He turned around as he reached the door and kissed her.  When he broke the kiss, he pulled her shirt over her head and leaned down to take a breast in his mouth, careful to not hurt her.  He dipped his fingers into the waist of her skirt and panties, pushing both down and letting them fall to her ankles before he came back up to her lips, gripping her ass as he kissed her again.  He was faintly aware of her phone still ringing repeatedly in the background but at the moment, he couldn’t have cared less.

“Since you’re already pregnant,” he murmured against her mouth.  “I want to make love to you for the first time without anything between us.  Skin on skin.”

Sansa felt butterflies in her stomach.  “Yes.  Please.  Yes.”

Jon held onto her as he backed up to the bed, turning them and gently pushing her down on the bed.  Sansa laid back, watching him as he stripped off his clothes, his eyes on her intently.  She crossed her legs and braced herself up on her elbows.

“You know better than that.”  Jon took her ankles in his hands, pulling her legs open and crawling up between them.  He kissed and nibbled the inside of her thighs before nosing the thatch of red hair at the apex and licking her.  He concentrated on her clit, going between gentle kisses, sucking, and pressing his tongue against it until her legs clamped around his head and her back arched.  He was tempted to keep going but he knew starting her off with her first orgasm this way would lead to even better ones when he was inside of her.

Sansa was still trembling when he moved back up her body, brushing his beard across her skin as he kissed and touched her gently.  Pressing his face against the satiny skin of her neck, he felt her shiver against him before she pressed her hand against his should to push him onto his back.  She straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him, her red hair creating a curtain around them so all he could see was her.  He was so focused on her face and her lips, he didn’t notice her adjusting her position and cried out against her mouth when she slid down on him, the warmth and wetness of her cunt making his stomach muscles flex.

“Oh my fucking god Sansa,” he groaned. 

Every time she moved, he flinched and felt like he was going to come out of his skin at a few points.  She sat up, giving him the most glorious view of her beautiful body and the graceful way she rolled her hips against him.

He babbled a lot of incoherent words and compliments before stopping himself.  He took her hands in his, holding them to his chest. 

“Sansa,” he said.  She had her eyes closed, still moving against him.  “Sansa.  Look at me.”  She did.  He caught his breath when her blue eyes looked straight into his.  “I love you.  I love you so much it makes me ache sometimes.  I’m not sorry.  I’m glad we’re having this baby.  I don’t care what anyone says.  I’m happy and I hope you will be too.  I promise I’ll do everything I can to make you happy for the rest of our lives.”

“Jon….” She whimpered.  “I’m happy.  You made this okay.  You made this a good thing.  I love you.”

Jon sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and flipping them over.  He kissed her as he gently thrust into her, the heat of her surrounding him and pulling him towards his peak.  He moved back just enough to be able to press his thumb against her clit, rubbing it back and forth until he could feel the light spasms that told him she was about to peak.  He thrust deeper, quicker but still being careful and gentle until she came apart around him.  He didn’t know how it was possible but she seemed even warmer and he knew she was wetter as she came.  Her cunt gripped him, his peak surging through his body and pulsating into hers.  A growl came from his throat as he thrust shallowly, his orgasm retreating and his body calming.  He stayed inside of her, dropping his head to her shoulder.

“This sucks so bad,” he said.

“Really?”

“Yes,” he said.  “That is the best thing I have ever felt in my entire life.”

“Then how is it bad?” she asked.

“Because it means we have to keep you pregnant because I never want to come outside of you ever again,” he said. 

Sansa laughed.  Her phone rang again.

“I guess I should answer that,” Jon said.  “I’m the one who defiled the beautiful Stark girl.”

“I thought you didn’t care what anyone had to say?”

“I don’t but I’m pretty sure your Dad is going to change my mind on that one.” He laughed but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be once he answered that phone.


End file.
